


Into Temptation

by fadeoutslow



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeoutslow/pseuds/fadeoutslow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is drunk, Jean-Eric not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Temptation

The night's been kind of a blur, but they've ended up in the bar of their hotel, having just one more drink. Jean-Eric's somewhat drunk, just on the edge of a pleasing buzz, but Dan's pretty thoroughly gone, half draped over the table, his head resting on his folded arms. He stares up at Jean-Eric.

"Hi," he says.

Jean-Eric shakes his head. Dan's a sweet kid but being his teammate can, at times, be like being forced to spend all of your time with your slightly hyperactive younger brother. Occasionally it gets irritating, but mostly Jean-Eric doesn't mind so much. He can be too intense, he knows, and having Dan around helps him snap out of that. They're a good balance, on the whole.

So he smiles, patiently. "Hello," he says in reply.

"You know," Dan says, "when you drink, you sound more French."

"Probably, yes."

"Oui." Dan giggles. "It's kind of sexy," he says.

And yeah, Jean-Eric wasn't expecting _that_. "Really," he says.

"Yep." Dan stands up, unsteadily, says, "Okay," then wanders off in the general direction of the bathroom.

The press officer at the next table who's been semi-discreetly shadowing them all night narrows her eyes, turning to Jean-Eric. "Is he all right?" she asks.

"I don't know," says Jean-Eric, absently, watching Dan walk away. "I'll go check on him," he tells her. He pauses, says casually, "How about I take him upstairs?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll take care of it. You go."

"Thanks," she says, stretching her arms out, yawning. "I'm so tired."

"No problem," Jean-Eric says. 

When he enters the bathroom, Dan's alone, standing at the urinal, swaying just slightly, so Jean-Eric waits, leaning against the door, his hands behind his back.

Dan finishes up, turns around. "Jev!" he says, grinning widely.

And Jean-Eric laughs. "Come here," he says, beckoning to Dan, leading him into a stall and locking the door behind them.

Dan slumps back against the wall, still smiling. He's always smiling, Jean-Eric thinks, as he steps closer, moving in, his hands resting either side of Dan's head. 

"What are you doing?" Dan asks, and Jean-Eric is aware there's at least a slim chance he's going to get hit, but he's known Dan a long time now and he's pretty sure he's not wrong about this, so he leans in, kisses Dan's neck, softly, careful as he can. And Dan doesn't move, doesn't even flinch, so Jean-Eric continues, kissing his way around to Dan's throat, licking wetly at the pulse beating steady under his skin. 

Dan giggles. "That tickles," he says, and Jean-Eric slips one hand up under his t-shirt, palm rubbing over the small of Dan's back, fingers stroking along his spine. He hears Dan's sharp intake of breath, and slides slowly down, the heel of his hand rubbing over Dan's stiffening cock through his jeans.

Jean-Eric leans back, looks at Dan's face, not stilling the movement of his hand, pressing harder. Dan's breathing deeply, already, eyes almost glazed over, and he seems kind of confused, maybe, but not scared. He _seems_ like he's enjoying this, but Jean-Eric asks, anyway. "Do you want me to stop?"

And Dan doesn't answer. "I…" he starts, and it's as if he can't get the words out.

"You can say no," Jean-Eric tells him, and Dan shakes his head, looks away, closing his eyes, opening his legs a little wider.

"It's okay," Jean-Eric says, because he knows that wanting something and being able to _admit_ you want something are two very, very different things. So he unbuttons Dan's jeans, pushing them and his underwear down just enough to take him out, not slowing down, not giving Dan a chance to start thinking _too_ much.

He spits into his hand, circling Dan's cock, tugging it gently, swirling his thumb around the head, and Dan's making these tiny helpless whimpering noises that are just fucking _obscene_ and Jean-Eric can't help himself, roughly jerking Dan, leaning in to mouth along his jaw, murmuring in French, the dirtiest things he can think of whispered wet into Dan's ear.

And Dan's coming, saying, "Fuck, _fuck_ ," and splashing hot into Jean-Eric's palm. 

He's quite still for a moment, then opens his eyes. Jean-Eric holds his gaze, watching Dan watching him as he licks his hand clean, making a show of it, sucking each of his fingers from the tip to the root, finishing up with his thumb.

"That's… gross," Dan says, but the fascinated, greedy look on his face tells another story. "I never…" he starts, then stops.

"It's different when it's not your own," says Jean-Eric. 

"I guess." Dan laughs awkwardly. "What's…" he glances down at the floor, blushing, before he continues, bolder this time. "What does yours taste like?"

Jean-Eric smiles, unfastening his jeans and taking Dan's hand, guiding it to his cock. Dan's touch is tentative, unsure, and Jean-Eric is too far gone for that to be enough so, more confident now, he grips Dan by the upper arms, pushing him back against the wall, rubbing himself up against Dan's bare thigh, using his own hand for extra friction.

He rests his head on Dan's shoulder, concentrating, almost growling with the pleasure of it, and there's a cautious touch on the back of his neck, fingers tangling in his hair, firmer now, and then he's coming, shooting all over Dan's leg, biting down on his shirt.

He takes a breath. "Sorry," he says.

"No, it's okay." Dan runs his thumb through the come on his thigh, raising the digit to his mouth, sticking his tongue out to taste it. "Huh," he says. 

"Yeah," says Jean-Eric. He turns, grabbing a wad of toilet paper and wiping Dan off.

They don't look at each other as they rearrange their clothes, redressing themselves, and when they do, they both laugh, self-conscious.

Jean-Eric unlocks the stall, and they walk out into the bathroom, still empty and silent. It's late.

"Maybe we should go out separately," Dan says. Jean-Eric notes that he suddenly seems a _lot_ less drunk than he did previously, which is… _interesting_. Maybe it's just adrenaline, the rush of orgasm sobering him up somewhat, or maybe Jean-Eric wasn't the one doing the seducing here.

Maybe. Either way, it doesn't matter.

"Everyone from the team is gone," he says. "They won't know."

Dan nods. "You could… come up to my room?"

"Could I?"

"Yeah, you could," Dan says, grinning that stupid wide grin of his.

"Well," Jean-Eric says, "how can I refuse?"

"I know, right?" Dan mock-sighs. "I'm pretty irresistible."

Jean-Eric shakes his head. "Please stop talking."

"You love it."

"Not really, no."

Dan laughs. "Come on," he says, holding the door open.

And Jean-Eric shakes his head. "Lead the way," he says.


End file.
